If only Phineas
by phinbella-cute1
Summary: Isabella likes Phineas Phineas is sword of showing his feelings but Isabella is not seeing it she thinks he's being friendly what will happen in this funny romance story? phinbella forever :D
1. Chapter 1

If only Phineas

Isabella's point of view

Beep Beep Beep

went my alarm clock

I got out of of bed with a huge smile, i was happier than any other day because today was special because it was me and Phineas alone today, finally without Ferb.

I got dressed and ate some breakfast "mom i am going to see Phineas and Ferb, i will be back later. Once i left my house i felt nervous like why did Phineas want to see me today, was it like a date or a friendly hangout. I guess i will just wait and see.

"hi Phineas watcha doin ?"

"oh hi Isabella, I was waiting for you"

"okay umm what are we going to do today"

"well the reason i wanted to spend with you was because ,well your my best friend I need a friend today"

"don't worry Phineas"

I walk to that tree where Phineas is sitting and i sit next to him

"I will always be here for you no matter what"

"thanks Isa"

I can not help but blush every time he calls me Isa.

"Isabella do you want to go to the park for a walk"

"yeah sure why not "

We walk to the park together but I could not help and notice that Phineas os holding my hand it's been a long time since me and Phineas touched fingers . I missed those soft warm hands. I blushed and I could tell he notice that I was blushing because as soon as he saw me blushed his face tured all red.

But if only Phineas knew my feelings for him if only

Maybe one day he will feel the same as i do because all i know is that he's clueless to clueless

If only

**did you guys like it i will post the next chapter soon ope you guys like the fiirst chapter please review :D!**


	2. Chapter 2

If only Phineas

Phineas's POV

"um Isabella"

"yes?"

"do you like me ?"

"what? who told you that?...

She stared getting all crazy then out of no where she stared crying

"... did Gretchn tell you that , where did you come up with that quest-.."

"Isabella calm down I 'm just curious"

I gave her my best smile. We sat down by a tree.

"so back to the question 'do you like me?'

"yeah I like you"

"I mean do you like have a crush on me?

I sword of blush when I said that.

"umm"

She was speachless she looked at me with those most biggest and beautiful eyes I ever seen.

"it's okay if you like me ..."

But once I figured that i was about to tell her I liked her I stop, I could not tell her until she told was still crying.

"oh Phineas"

she put her head on my chest.I was in shock. Her tear stained my shirt but I didn't care.I put my hands on her back.

'it's okay Isabella '

'umm Phineas'

" yes?"

Isabella's POV

"Phineas ?"

"yes?'

I could not believe that he ask me I liked him

"I don't like you"

"oh thats okay"

"WHAT?"

"uh never mind"

"I don't like you I um sword of umm..

"spill it Isa"

I still blushed when he called me Isa

" i umm love you Phineas!"

"What?!"

oh If only Phineas

why did I be obvilious


	3. Chapter 3

Recently Phineas might have found out Isabella feelings!

well lets find out!

Chapter 3

ISABELLA'S POV

"**what!?"**

"**NOOOOOOOOO!"**

**Then I woke up from the terrible yet sweet and dreamy nightmare. Phineas found out my feelings wait it was just a dream! Thank goodness! I got up to get dressed hoping today would be different! I decided to change my look today. I grabbed my same white t-shirt but this time put a purple blouse on top with my pink shirt and belt to match it. I wore the same sneakers and went down stairs to eat my morning meal until I forgot to put something in my hair! I quickly grabbed my bow and put it in my hair.**

"**mom I am going to the Flynn-Fletchers!"**

"**okay honey be back later!"**

"**okay"**

**I hugged my mother and ran out the door hoping today will be a new day after I had that weird dream. First thing I did before entering the backyard I peeked to make sure hey were they. I saw my long last crush sitting next to the same tree since we were 9 and Ferb too except this time the tree was taller and more dull. Then I fixed my bow I smiled and did my routine as usual**

"**hey Phineas Whatcha' doin?" **

"**oh hi Izzy me and Ferb were just talking about you!"**

"**what?"**

"**nevermind."**

**Omg Phineas called me Izzy I love when he calls me that. I walked nezt to the tree to sit down between Phineas and Ferb.**

"**so Phineas whatcha gonna do today?"**

"**well me and Ferb were thinking of doing something special for this girl we know"**

**I guess Phineas notice my fade of sadness because right away he asked if I was okay.**

"**yeah I fine Phineas…**

**there was a long pause.**

…**. umm do I know this girl?"**

"**well yeah you know her very well!"**

"**oh okay umm does it have to do anything with the fireside girls?"**

"**no no it does not"**

**He gave me this smile some kind of smile that was different than all the others. Again I did not know who the heck he was talking about! even though Phineas was so oblivious I still stick to him all this years. But lately last year when I turned 14 he got really friendly! I don't know how to explain it.**

"**so? umm what are you going to do for this girl?"**

"**um Isabella it's a surprise and I want you to be surprised .**

**Phineas POV**

**Isabella is so cute when she's confused . I was planning to do something special for her. I hope she does not get angry or anything when she does not find out it is her I am talking about. Bout she has to be surprised. All of a sudden I loose my train of thought when I realized I have been staring at Isabella for a long time and then she turns to look at me with her big beautiful eyes. She smiles at me then turns to walk away.**

"**hey guys I am gonna take a look at the fireside girls I will be back in like in a hour k "**

"**okay Izzy I think the surprise will be done by the time you get back"**

**I smiled and waved she waved back and said goodbye to Ferb.**

**Wow Isabella your going to be really surprised!**

**Flash back**

**NO POV**

**there was Isabella and Phineas on the boat both thinking is it going to happen!. **

**but then to their surprise Ferb had to come and ruin the monment.**

**It started when ferb wanted to do something for Vanessa this was only when they all turned just 12**

**Phineas had agreed to do that romantic boat thing.**

**Phineas liked Isabella but of course Isabella was the oblivious here but she liked him back too.**

**Phineas asked Isabella if she wanted to help with the boat thing. Ofcourse she would say yes.**

**After a few hours of nothing just romance for other couples instead of Phinbella. Isabella finally had her chance. Phineas was standing alone looking at the sunset praying just to have a chance with Isabella. Then she came by and asked him if he was okay. Phineas of course lied and was a little nervous and started scratching his ear. He Isabella stared at each other eye to eye. Isabella smiled and blushed and soo did he. They both thought if this was going to be their first kiss until ferb had to come ruin it.**

**end of flashback**

**(thgis is what Phineas is trying to fix just to make Isabella feel special he's going to do what he has never done before)**

**oh if only Phineas**

**Me: soooooooo did you like!**

**I am planning to work on this really cool new story here's a preview **

**Isabella and Phineas thought about what they might want in the future of course Isabella wants Phineas to marry her and Phineas well he wants to to be a inventor. the story mostly starts off after they loose their memory then to teenagers then to of their predictions are true the other is not **

**did Isabella get the love she wanted or did someone else get lucky ? find out in**

**what has changed in sooo many years?**


End file.
